1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle jack device and more particularly to a vehicle jack that is efficient, durable and simple in design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts have been made to provide for a jack device that will easily and quickly lift vehicle trailers or the like. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,665 issue to Sieloff. Sieloff discloses a one-piece jack that includes an arcuately shape support member. The arcuately shape support member include a first end and a second end. A semicircular pivot support socket, which is adapted to receive an axle of a vehicle trailer, is located at the first end of the support member. An elongated flange extends from the semicircular pivot socket to the second end of the arcuate base member. Though efficient, this jack does suffer from several shortcomings. First of all, the jack is not designed to accommodate various heights of vehicles (wheel diameters), hence not optimizing the lifting distance. Sieloff is silent for disclosing a means for accommodating various types, styles and model trailers. Additionally, Sieloff does not disclose a stop means for the semi-circular pivot. If the jack of Sieloff is used, there exists a chance for the axle to slip once it is in placed due to the lack of a stopping or holding mechanism. Further, Sieloff does not disclose or make obvious a means providing a stable position once the vehicle is lifted. This lack of stability can be dangerous for the individuals lifting the vehicle, by rending a possibility of the jack slipping and falling over, inherently causing the vehicle to drop.
Another jack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,508 issue to Angelillo. This vehicle jack includes a curved base member and an elongated shaft that extends upwardly from the curved base. This shaft includes a plurality of openings that are adapted to receive a curved hook and rigid pin. This curved hook is adapted to receive an axle of a vehicle. Due to the series of openings, the pins may be entered at different heights relative to the base, thereby enabling the jack to accommodate a variety of wheel diameters. The use of the pin and hook provides for a device that is cumbersome to use. The use of the pins being adapted to be removably inserted into the opening increases the chances of losing the components.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a jack device that is unibody, sturdy, and simple to use. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.